A conventional casket has a casket shell adapted to receive the remains of a deceased, and either a single lid or cap, or pair of lids or caps, pivoted to the shell. Single lid caskets are sometimes referred to as “full top” or “full couch” caskets, whereas caskets with separate head end and foot end lids are sometimes referred to as “split top” or “half couch” caskets. During viewing of a body in a split top casket, only the head end cap is raised, while during viewing of a body in a full top casket, the single full length cap is of course raised. In either instance, the interior of the casket is visible. It has heretofore been conventional to trim the interior of the casket with various decorative interior trim components to present an ornamentally pleasing appearance when the lid or lids is or are open.
In the case of so-called split top caskets, during viewing the head end lid is opened and the foot end lid remains closed. Decorative trim components are provided for the casket shell interior. For example, a decorative fabric mattress cover overlies the mattress on the body support structure mounted in the casket shell. A decorative fabric “big body” overlies the rim of the shell and extends into the interior of the shell and over a portion of the exterior of the shell. The big body extends from the head end of the closed foot end lid along the head end portion of the front side wall of the shell, around the front head end corner of the shell, and along the head end end wall of the shell. A decorative fabric “small body” overlies the rim of the shell and extends into the interior of the shell and extends from the head end of the closed foot end lid along the head end portion of the rear side wall of the shell to the head end end wall of the shell. A decorative fabric “overthrow” extends over the head end of the closed foot end lid and into the interior of the shell. A pillow with decorative fabric cover is placed on the mattress at the head end thereof. In the case of so-called full top caskets, the big body is a full length big body and extends along the head end end wall, entire front side wall, and foot end end wall of the shell, and the small body is a full length small body and extends from the head end end wall to the foot end end wall along the entire rear side wall of the shell.
Decorative trim components can also be provided for the underside of the casket lid, visible when the lid is open. A “dish assembly” is typically mounted within the underneath side of the lid. The dish assembly includes a generally rectangular cap panel and four convexedly shaped “puffing members” mounted around the periphery of the cap panel to the opposed longer sides and the opposed shorter ends of the cap panel. The dish assembly may or may not include a decorative cap panel insert that is removably installable between the four puffing members of the dish assembly. The cap panel and/or cap panel insert may be covered in decorative fabric or otherwise have ornamentation applied thereto which complements the fabric design used for the big body, small body, overthrow, mattress cover, and pillow cover. The cap panel and/or cap panel insert may be fabricated to include a sheet of ferrous metal covered in decorative fabric, to which ornamental medallions may be magnetically attached. A split top casket will typically have a dish assembly mounted in both the head end lid and the foot end lid, although typically only the head end lid will have decorative adornments with the foot end dish assembly being plain or basic. A full top casket will have a single dish assembly the full length of the casket, with or without additional decorative adornments.
Currently, in the manufacture of caskets, the casket is almost entirely or completely trimmed or dressed at the manufacture's location prior to shipment to the point of sale/point of purchase, for example funeral home, and thus only a limited degree of personalization is available to the casket purchaser at the time of purchase at the point of purchase. For example, various decorative casket shell corner ornaments can be selected by the purchaser to personalize the casket to the deceased. Such corner ornaments are installed on the casket shell corners by, for example, the funeral director at the funeral home at the time of purchase. As another example, various decorative cap panel inserts can be selected by the purchaser to personalize the casket to the deceased. Such cap panel inserts are also installed into the dish assembly by, for example, the funeral director at the funeral home at the time of purchase. As yet another example, various decorative medallions can be selected by the purchaser to personalize the casket to the deceased, which can be attached to the interior and/or the exterior of the casket shell and/or casket lid at the point of purchase.
It is desirable to make available to the casket purchaser additional opportunities to personalize the casket to the deceased.
It is also desirable to provide for new and innovative styles and designs of decorative casket interior trim components which may be quickly and easily installed.